


[娱乐圈/霆峰]常常

by Asclepiuss



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asclepiuss/pseuds/Asclepiuss
Summary: *米基、麦勒丽 来自《天生杀人狂》





	[娱乐圈/霆峰]常常

山口百惠火遍大江南北的时候李妈妈接到份广告邀约，是几条街外一家服装厂，请李易峰做男童模特。李易峰长得不错，虽然时常被惋惜没有完全继承父母美貌，但依旧属于教科书式的浓眉大眼。李妈妈面有难色地说还是个孩子，怎么能当模特呢。不肯答应。对方就眯眼笑，也不强求，俯下身专程留了张名片给他，说哪天改变主意了可以去找他。

小小的李易峰晚上对着床头灯看那张名片，上面写着对方的职位名字和电话，看起来十分气派。李妈妈给他送糖水，见他还在翻来覆去地瞧，就问他是不是想去呀？李妈妈是那种特别开明的新时代女性，会听自己儿子的意见。李易峰把名片塞进枕头，心满意足地喝着糖水，说决定了，以后我也要有自己的名片。

他后来到底没能实现这个年幼的誓言，事实上呢，也用不着实现了。07年的时候选秀节目像雨后春笋般冒出来，他参加了其中一个，没报什么希望，毕竟初衷只是怄气，却意外的火了。那是那档节目的第二年，获得的关注比上一年要炽热十倍。李易峰在那个舞台上，与很多年龄相仿又默默无闻的伙伴一起，被摄像机封存进那个夏天的时光里，有线电视将他们送入千家万户，影响范围比名片大多了。

李易峰一直觉得自己挺努力的，但不可避免有观众就是认为他不行，他获得了一些名次，不是很高，但也不差。离开天空之城前，他站在门口往里面看，最后一刻了，其他选手稀稀落落地从房里出来看他整理东西，然后一言不发地上前和他拥抱，好像某种秘而不宣的仪式。这个玻璃做的房屋里本来住着很多人，随着赛程的推进，现在也一个个消失了，据说只会剩三个。自相残杀，他的脑子里不合时宜地跳出这个词，也不太敢想偌大的房子里只有三个活人是个什么样的场景。他说再见，脸上大概是挂着笑的，他不记得了，但骤然离开一个压抑的地方，总是会笑的不是吗？

在之后的那些日子里，他试着做了很多事。唱歌、拍戏，还有他的老本行主持，做得不好不坏，就像他曾经的名字李贺一样平平淡淡。他试着交了一个韩国女朋友，很漂亮，可无疾而终了。熟识的朋友在节目里无意宣扬了一回，或许是把他的状态描绘的过于惟妙惟肖和凄惨挫败了，这个故事瞬间成为各档小报八卦里的标配笑柄。偶尔有人在饭桌上旧事重提，夹杂些窃窃私语，他就淡淡地回说那时候年轻啊，对方嗤嗤地笑，觉得他没掏心掏肺地形容自己怎样肝肠寸断活不下去很敷衍，他没说话。他喜欢和自己置气，从不费神跟谁较劲，脸没什么棱角，看上去柔软温顺，容易被说服。直到后来有回李易峰接受记者采访，忘了缘由了，反正一个记者让他念绕口令，八百标兵奔北坡那个，他念得挺顺的，背景音一片小小的惊叹，他不知怎么地想起这件事，便对镜头说，我是个学业不精的播音主持，才学半年就踏上社会了。

他比许多人更早接触社会，可仍没能过好自己。10年前后他的事业落入低谷，索尼给了他力所能及的支持，还是未见起色。年会上公司给绩优生颁奖，几张神采奕奕的面庞从身边走过。舞台照发布会会场布置，很有点星光闪耀的意思，身边人不乏艳羡地说：“今年是情歌大年啊，卖的好的都是慢歌。”言下之意是公司偏心资源分配不均。其实没什么好指责的，他心底清楚，红不红和歌没关系，与人的能力有关。同样唱那些绵软情歌，公司也浪费人力物力地铺了地宣，纵然投入分了深浅，归根到底是大众不愿欣赏。胡海泉觉得这个小朋友有意思，问他：“那你还打算唱歌吗？”他回答说，“想。”那，“演唱会呢？”也是，“想。”

极度缺乏工作的时候他签了一家新的公司，没什么名气、名副其实的草台班子。公司原先是做房地产起家的，所以整个氛围有一种莫名可爱的暴发户气质，他主诉演戏，公司就给他开了三个戏，很有一副挥金如土的样子。那是三本极有群众基础的小说游戏，可没人有把握能讨得观众欢心。当年没有IP一说，买这些书主要是自己写不出剧本。李易峰翻着剧本，记得那时候正好是《霸王别姬》多少周年，编剧芦苇接受了某个纸媒的采访，讲他创作时候的故事。《霸王别姬》改编自李碧华，并非直接起草，就这点而言，他们倒还算同源了。芦苇说，拍《霸王别姬》和《活着》的时候我比较高兴，我觉得我们终于起步了，可我没想到，那就是我们的终点。他还说，我承认中国编剧和导演的整体创作力量偏弱，我认为我不过也只是称职而已，《霸王别姬》只是我的一次很有激情的正常发挥，以后的创作状态我觉得都不太正常。他没玩过游戏，不知道古剑奇谭这个游戏原来是什么样的，他很想做好，但从游戏玩家没天没夜的辱骂里，他知道他注定要失望了。

没什么大不了的，伤春悲秋是看不开的人喜欢做的事。世界在前进，你没法叫它停下来，只好跟着它走。这和那句著名的社会是个强奸犯有异曲同工之妙。他有很多梦想，有些实现了，比如担纲男主，有些不切实际，比如和贝克汉姆踢球，但都执意先立目标。抵达梦想是件艰难的事，如果梦想这么简单就实现，它就不配被无数人奉为圭臬了。正因为更多时候它要求你先抵达自己，要求你褪去身上的防御与尖刺，要求你摒弃旁人的溢美、诋毁和唾弃，要求你返璞归真，要求你荣辱不惊，它才显得极为珍贵。可演艺圈这个地方，你不知道自己明天会遇到什么。

他在毫不明确古剑奇谭会不会红的情况下遇到陈伟霆。那是在开机仪式上，大家的粉都还不多，所以意外的风平浪静，除了杨幂的粉丝冲进来分发扇子之外，算是次很平静的祭天。焚香很长，举起来时刮到了身边的人，他条件反射地道了声歉，对方立即转过头说没事，亮晶晶的眼睛盯牢他。他数着那人眼睛里的光点，不留神典礼就结束了。结束后有个小演员跑来找他，据说是演他那个角色的少年时代，还拉了个人过来，是小陵越。陈伟霆从他们身后慢慢踱过来，然后像幼儿园老师一样一人发了一杯奶茶，发到他这里只剩无比甜腻的奶盖，阳光把冰水化开了，杯壁上沁出水珠。大概是他的表情写满了抗拒，陈伟霆想了想收回手说你喝我的吧。李易峰就笑了，抢过来咽了一大口说谁那么金贵呢。陈伟霆举着杯子也跟着笑，他笑起来两排雪白的牙齿闪闪发光，瞳孔又亮，像是深山中的萤火虫栖息在眼里。陈伟霆来内地发展不久，国语奇烂无比，说一句话能被五个字绊住，可男生的友谊如此奇妙，他们迅速成为了朋友。

古剑是个年轻的剧组，年轻的意思是，在这里，何中华张智尧这样的中生代就是老戏骨了。因为太年轻，所以很好打成一片，中场休息时，乔振宇给李易峰的手机游戏打出了一个望尘莫及的高分，他在游戏受挫，决定找正在旁边读剧本的陈伟霆掰回一局。李易峰邪魅一笑说来来来给你看个宝贝，然后啪嗒啪嗒搜了绕口令大全。陈伟霆只读了几行字，就彻底头昏眼花分不清自己的舌头姓甚名谁了，将信将疑地问他这个真的能让我的国语变好吗？李易峰正气凛然地说当然啦，这可是我上学时候的绝招，念好了状态突飞猛进，不是朋友我还不告诉你呢。他在骗人，陈伟霆看出来了，可他似乎也不介意，耐着性子磕磕绊绊地念了一大段，把身边的朋友逗得前仰后合。

陈伟霆杀青的时候他还有一场戏在拍，就是最后形神俱灭那里，导演说威压戏份不如一次性拍完吧，省得每天接着搭台子了，提议得到所有人一致赞同。他的台词十分简单，或许得益于角色本身就寡言少语，即便将要迎接死亡，也很沉默，他得说屠苏此生，虽有遗憾，并无后悔。说完这句，他对古剑奇谭这部戏的义务就结束了。他不知道拍出来的效果是什么样的，会不会有人为他的演绎，为这个结局感动，不过至少他自己被认真的感动了。感情的事，无非难在时间和离别，有人自持永恒的生命孤独的走遍千山万水等他复活，也有人终其一生等他凯旋。

爱是种损耗，众所周知，但它让人心甘情愿被损耗，这点真奇特。

人群散光了他在门前虚虚地抱了他一下，说下部戏再见啊大师兄。他们还会在一起演两部戏，其实心底没有多少离愁别绪。他入着戏，没以现实中的名字相称，陈伟霆倒也理解，一部戏拍到尾声，正如某段人生走到尽头，恋恋不舍是常态。陈伟霆告诉他买了新的滑板，要是这边结束了可以去香港找他玩。他板起脸说你不要以为我很闲，我有很多人约的。陈伟霆就实诚地举手说那我先book好不好哇，话一出口两个人都笑了。笑完了又沉默，隔了会那人说看你吧，要是想来的话，记得call我。他假装勉为其难地说虽然大概还会等很久，但这次你可能不需要再等上五十三年了。陈伟霆便露齿一笑，眼睛里柔波荡漾地，他说看不起大师兄吗？我会等的。助理在后面吆喝，喊他走了走了！对方就朝他点点头。

他习惯了分别，从这个片场到另一个，无数人送走他，他又送走了无数人，到现在也能挣个不动声色的名头。他想起离开加油好男儿舞台的那个晚上，和朋友在上海的工业星光下道别。说不难过是假的，那种氛围里情绪根本没法克制，不过对方还要进行比赛，送他到门口已是仁至义尽。他们话别，约定来日还会再见，青春的誓言呐，可贵就可贵在对未来一无所知，尚未蒙上风霜，所以不惧受伤，地上两根影子拖得很长。妈妈流着泪紧紧抱住他，说回来就好回来就好。他不是喜欢煽情的人，哭是女孩子们爱干的事，此刻却不免跟着掉金豆豆。李爸爸站在旁边，几次想说话，最后只是拍了拍他的肩膀。人总要学会长大的。19岁，从男孩跨越到青年的底线，并不算晚。

古剑拍摄完毕后他得到一长段时间的休整，空闲太多迷人眼，不知道怎么挥霍才是对的。成都的老朋友来找他聊天，谈自己恋爱的事。李易峰体能训练刚好告一段落，就坐下来听对方唠叨。他不算好听众，充其量就是安静，从前上个节目还被导演批神游天外。那边絮叨了半天他脑子才开始转圈，说那你到底追到没啊？倾诉的人很委屈，说没啊，要追到了我还能在这里和你扯淡啊。他就在电话这头闷闷地笑，说连个女孩儿都追不到，出门别说我认识你。那人辩解说我谈恋爱走心，走心是个漫长的过程，细水长流懂么，急不得。李易峰说就你这速度，乌龟找对象都比你快，宇宙毁灭之前你能领个嫂子给我瞅瞅吗？那人气急败坏地说啥意思啊有这么揶揄人的么，李易峰你咋不想想谁能活到归墟的时候呢。

没人能活到那么久以后，所以得及时行乐。等待新片的日子里他叫陈伟霆出来聚聚。没分开多久，却老有股如隔三秋的感觉。去夜店，索然无味，便中途改道，李易峰照例在KTV晃动的光球下面唱夜半小夜曲，陈伟霆拿着两支话筒百无聊赖地敲击，外壳发出沉闷的声响。唱累了他停下来问有没有唱错的地方。陈伟霆望着他说要我说实话呀，表情特别严肃，他说废话，说喃，在粤语方面你还是比较权威的。陈伟霆说行吧，这里三个那边五个。这话后来在李易峰脑子里自动打上了马赛克，主要是他不相信自己会错这么多，陈伟霆煎熬地挑完刺，安慰他说我看见你闭着眼唱啦，歌词记不得好正常的啦……李易峰截断他说我还发过专辑呢！陈伟霆试探着问，剑心呀？话音未落就看见李易峰杵在那里瞪他。陈伟霆就知道自己又说错话了，当下决定以后都不再提标不标准之类的问题。

那天晚上他们都没睡，坐在阳台上望了一夜的星星。月光洒下来，一室清辉。李易峰说我想这么做很久了，不开灯，就在窗口看着偌大的北京，从夜晚到黎明。陈伟霆突然问他一个人？话说的没头没尾的，但他听明白了，回答说有人陪最好，一个人也行，李易峰揉揉头发，说你今天不是在这么，就陪我看看吧。他说人是挺奇怪的，明知道这里的口味吃不惯，空气质量还差，可还是想留下来，首都的魅力啊。陈伟霆没说话，眼神追出窗户打量底下灯火通明的世界。再晚一些他们谈到新剧，还是他起的头，问陈伟霆看过剧本没有？然而没等对方回话就拧起眉头开始吐槽他那个角色。说这男主绝对的纨绔子弟，不知道感情线要怎么展开。活色生香分类是爱情喜剧，但过程比较纠结，几个主角间很有点循环的箭头在里面。他饰演一个前期不太可爱的人，嚣张跋扈、仗势欺人，老实说，他完全能够理解为什么女主角不爱他。还有陈伟霆演的那个角色，介于悲剧与悲情之间，可就哪都缺了口气，他的感情比起爱，更像某种无法安放的物品，前期给了女主，后期给了女二，分蛋糕似的。李易峰一锤定音说我真的搞不懂他们怎么就爱上了，大概都有斯德哥尔摩吧。陈伟霆乐了，笑得在地上打滚。李易峰正儿八经地提点他，说笑什么笑，还有没有点演员的自我修养了？

他不记得等待中究竟换了多少个话题，只晓得最后，好像是陈伟霆先提出来的，说我们来唱歌吧。他当仁不让地应下了这次邀约，他们肩靠肩坐在地毯上，陈伟霆在旁边唱迈克尔杰克逊炒热氛围，有一搭没一搭地低低地哼，随心所欲的变调，声音像雪山里流出来的溪涧，哼着哼着头就低下来。他一边把睡着了的陈伟霆的头往肩上揽，一边盯着睡梦中的北京，太阳就要升起来了，一小片白色撕开最深沉的黑幕，黎明在雄鸡的喉咙里喷薄欲出。那确实是很漂亮的景色，映得人心里也一片澄澈，李易峰目视着金辉说我教你唱首歌吧，当年比赛唱的，叫爱上未来的你。我其实不太喜欢，但它挺有意义的。然后也不管没人在听，他轻轻地唱起来，和着陈伟霆细微的鼾声。那是他最有安全感的一晚，在答应作陪的友人睡着，北京被无穷无尽的雾霾掩盖至荒凉后，他毕竟还是看到了日出，完成了一个小小的梦想。

时间悄悄地被日历撕走，天天拍戏吃饭睡觉，也没别的通告，今天和昨天过的没什么分别，猝不及防地就把戏拍完了。临走前摄影给他两张照片，说是留念，见到陈伟霆记得给他一张，神神秘秘的。他好奇掀开，发现是张他穿着女装和陈伟霆勾肩搭背的图片，因为披头散发，背影看上去真的和疯婆子没什么区别，或许是觉得好笑，大家自作主张的打印了两份给他。这是份不错的回忆，然而他总是想起，不知道他要扮女装的陈伟霆，看到他低着头扑上去时，远远跑开，跑到树下面，心有余悸地喊你是谁啊的那个瞬间。特别特别傻，李易峰惋惜地想，可惜吓到一半对方就认出他了，亲亲热热地跑来勾他脖子。

古剑奇谭走红后他接触到点电影圈的资源，一些媒体形容说他是首次触电。管虎来邀他的时候说的是你相信我，你拍这个戏，我会把你带到另一个层面上去的。还告诉他演电影和电视剧不一样，真把他当银幕新星了。其实他似乎有过个叫崔艾伦的电影角色，出场时间不到五分钟，主要任务是在台上疯弹吉他，不过所有人对此都有志一同地失忆。吴亦凡从记者的催命话筒下逃回来，说记者都在问他们剧中有没有对手戏，他顶不住了，要换李易峰去接受一下洗礼。过年那会他和吴亦凡合作了这部北京江湖题材的电影，分别饰演大男主的儿子配角一和被大男主碰擦了车的配角二，正值宣传期，两个人气偶像的首次对决引爆了猜想，媒体卯足了劲要写他们不和。李易峰问你咋回答的。对方耸了耸肩说实话实说呗，我俩镜头都挺少的，对手戏估计得掐秒表了。他哈哈大笑。

不知怎么聊起陈伟霆，吴亦凡说啊他，挺厉害的一个rapper。他们才合拍过一支MV，不出所料地在音乐榜单上登顶了。李易峰就笑，还挺自豪，说我知道。

日子常过常新，有时候会怀疑是不是坐上了加速器。送走吴亦凡，又要与别的小鲜肉合作。一次王不见王是卖点，几次下来就索然无味。他看着记者掏心掏肺想问题，最后说出口的不外乎合作的愉快吗？他觉得好笑，哪里有这么多爱恨情仇，娱乐圈就这么点人，来来回回的携手共进，四面八方的见证传奇。

有段时间，演技增长的速度快了，意外获得一些好评，但人生从没有一帆风顺，接下来的几个月又陆续收到了一批恶评，善恶此消彼长，自然界的规律好像永不缺席。他登上领奖台，握着各种奖杯，讲那些老生常谈，要不就是在无数个话筒下自陈过去，展望将来。他犯过一些错，一些甚至没法为自己辩白的错。时至今日，人们还不断地在社交网络上反复提醒着他的这些过失，告诉他还有人没有忘记。他在接受采访的时候自我调侃，明着把替身两个字挂在嘴边。有记者问他，你不觉得有问题吗？控诉他做演员失格，话讲的很尖锐。应当是羞愧的，但他心平气和地说引以为戒吧。没有把一次失足描绘地痛定思痛也没有说这是行业默许的规则，他承认自己做的不好。

他在咖啡厅里和陈伟霆闲聊似的提起这事。农历新年，北京多雨水，风裹挟着雨，幕天席地。他端坐在远离这场风雨的咖啡馆中，依然连一米外的行人都看不清。陈伟霆说本来就不可能百分百满足每一个人的呀。他还在气愤，问你遇到过说话这么难听的记者吗？这样的开头不利于对话的进行，气氛不太对，问题又过于认真。但是对方好像没有察觉到，歪头想了想，只是笑，说你问我啊？我在那边好像没有遇到过发言好听的耶。李易峰看着他，良久点点头。

取车是两个人共撑一把伞，仍是混沌的风雨，天空晦涩，但仿佛唯有此刻，两个人才能正大光明地贴近。他的牛仔裤粘在皮肤上，陈伟霆的白T恤也是，又湿又冷，空气中始终有股无法驱散的水的腥气，他烦躁无比，可陈伟霆的温度就在身侧，那样真实。他浑身发抖地想到曾经的那部戏，好像也是这样的大雨，他跪在地上狼狈痛哭。这个突如其来的场景将他解救了。雨的那一端是树影攒动，雨水丰沛，他声嘶力竭的求个明白，另一端则是他与陈伟霆并肩而行，雨不会永远不停，他总能看见北京城缓缓升起的月亮。

陈伟霆在他家少坐片刻，什么都还未来得及开始，经纪人便电话追急，叮嘱他别忘了明天一早就要返港。李易峰正在拿酒，闻言甩上冰柜问他什么事这么赶？陈伟霆按灭屏幕说我明年预备开演唱会啊，提前和舞群讨论一下舞台。李易峰就耸耸肩，叹息说那我收藏的好酒你注定喝不到了。陈伟霆问可以留到下次吗？因为我不想错过。李易峰说好像找不到留到下次的理由，你有什么好点子？陈伟霆就笑，眼里星光闪闪，他说麻雀是不是要上了，开播的时候我再来喝。

他们对彼此的动向了如指掌，胜过关心自己，又受目光牵引交换了一个又一个吻，李易峰的手上还拎着两个杯子，险险地挂在指尖，他的手臂从陈伟霆的后脑勺绕过去，回归至另一侧耳畔，柔和地圈住。他们在冰柜旁接吻，难舍难分，一束射灯伶仃地射向他们。分开时李易峰的嘴唇还在抖，他说我预感你不会守时。陈伟霆哈哈大笑，他在半明半暗间狡黠地眨眼，说了一个有关守不守时的黄色笑话。

冬去春来的时候他们又约着见了一面。那时麻雀已经播完很久，他也终于闲赋下来。首播的邀约计划泡汤，好在现代社会网络发达，错过总有机会补救，就问陈伟霆要不要上他家来看，就像看那部最初的电视剧一样。不过这次还是没有你出场的机会，他在电话坏坏地表示。李易峰的邀约和他的个性一样让人爱恨交织，答应他好像很奇怪，不答应他又说不过去，陈伟霆在这头叹气，说我已经习惯了。他们拎着那瓶未竟的酒走在夜晚的别墅群里，分别比划着最近遇到的新鲜事，大多数都听过了，但不管是什么样知根知底的故事，从对方嘴里说出来的感觉仍有不同。声控灯随着交谈声在头顶一个个亮起来，那是条如此光明的路，仿佛白昼，他们沿着光明的路线缓缓向前。

以前觉得男人不需要会做饭，好像那是一种顶天立地的男子气概，北漂这么多年，有些事变得太快根本不到他想。陈伟霆想不到他会在多年后参与一档下厨节目，就像李易峰也不会想到有一年自己兴致冲冲地购置厨卫用具。他带着陈伟霆进门，那间打造成五星酒店模样的厨房就静静地矗立在那儿，银光闪闪威风凛凛。他在这样一间仿佛超时空科幻片现场的房间里洗手作羹汤，竟然也有模有样。

陈伟霆倚着房门问需要帮忙吗？他忙于切菜一展厨神风采，回应道如果你有空先去把电视开了。陈伟霆便耸耸肩转身坐到沙发上。李易峰的电视账户里没有自己参演剧本的搜索记录，于是陈伟霆在网站搜索栏里正中的打上那三个字。这实在是种很新奇的体验，他的眼睛扫过那一页两页的影片名字，还有影人介绍，名为李易峰的人的影史过往一览无余，像是某种无声的证明，而电视代表作里古剑奇谭和麻雀齐头并进，都在那里。这一瞬间他突然不再想点开那部创造了收视记录的好评制作，也忘记自己到来的目的，只是默默点开另一部称得上年代久远的电视剧。

片头曲响起时李易峰还在煲汤，心下一动便走出厨房。是那部古剑奇谭，正好播到暴雨天他跪在紫胤门前问为什么天道不公。那是故事最开始的模样，他受尽委屈，但心血炽热，唯一的愿望是斩妖除魔做个好人。陵越回握住他的手，掷地有声地说那么我就带你踏遍万里山河。

那真是很好很好的时候，勇敢坚定，两情相悦，死去都能活。

他环着手看银幕上自己的演绎，就在那个刹那，陈伟霆也回头了，他迅速找到他的眼睛，如有神助，空旷的客厅中唯有他们四目相对。李易峰发誓从前往后他从未看到过这样一双眼睛，无论影片里剧本中，无论现实里梦想中，这是一双炽热缠绵到令人心惊的眼睛，却又温柔又锐利，简直如同跳跃的火焰。他稍稍别开眼，有点别扭说这么多年还没看够？分明没注视着对方，但属于陈伟霆的声音依旧传来，无知港人坦然说没有，你不觉得很好看吗？三秒钟，最多只有三秒钟。他们从站立的地点一跃而起并且难以自持紧紧相拥。

李易峰趴在床上，沉吟片刻说我小时候的想法是找个美女，很平淡，宜家宜室那种。为什么后来会变成你？陈伟霆亲密无间地蹭过来，下巴架在他肩窝上，傻笑说我不好吗？我也很棒的啊！

就像东成西就说的，我们生来拥有相同的使命，相同的目的，就是找到一个人，像任何一对米基和麦勒丽*一样疯狂相爱。在寻找的路上或许会遭遇弯路，或许会流泪痛苦，但这都没关系，用奥卡姆剃刀把多余的成分全部剔除，找到他，确认他，然后只是坚持。这个世界是给真心人准备的，在祝福下达之前，它要求有情人要同舟共度，要互相包容，所以万不可轻易放弃。

常常被人问起怎么保持热情，怎么规避争吵，怎么找到爱。书里视频里条条框框写了一万一千一百零一条，根本没用，就这点来说，不管你怎么神功盖世怎么自命不凡，该到你的时候就是逃不掉。李易峰清了清嗓子，慢条斯理地说我今年演……陈伟霆在一边翻日历表，兴冲冲的打断他说我今年要开演唱会，你来做嘉宾吗？他瞪大眼说你怎么也要开？陈伟霆深沉地说也到了要开的时候嘛，很想唱歌！你要不要来做嘉宾，包吃包住哦。李易峰斜睨他说我是要住你房间的，你经济人同意吗？陈伟霆就咬着嘴唇笑了，笃定地说他一定会同意的，你还省了一间房费。

常常失望，但也不是没有希望闪现的时刻，常常忙碌，却也不总是分离悲伤的境况。这天的最后，他们依然浪费在床上，与先前每一次的碰面一样。陈伟霆说我们好像忘了看你那部新片了……李易峰的上下眼皮在打架，他在刚刚的运动环节透支了太多体力。打了个呵欠，李易峰说管他呢，我先睡一会。一部电视剧而已，他迷糊地想，时间那么长，他们总有时间看完。

在那之前，他会先睡过去，获得一次新生。然后不管多少次，陈伟霆都会叫醒他。

 

完。

**Author's Note:**

> *米基、麦勒丽 来自《天生杀人狂》


End file.
